


Демонология и флористика

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover - Kuroshitsuji, M/M, Rating: M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Без пяти минут жнец Акааши Кейджи встречает уже не первую сотню лет как демона Бокуто Котаро.





	

О том, «как у тебя это было» или «что было в той жизни», студенты и стажеры не говорили. Акааши прекрасно понимал, почему. Многим было просто стыдно, другие не видели смысла смущать окружающих своими историями. Он сам считал, что это личное дело каждого. Кажется, начальство и все старшие здесь тоже так считали. Никто не заставлял оправдываться и объясняться. В конце концов, все они были в одной лодке — начиная с первокурсников Академии и заканчивая руководством Департамента. Просто был свершившийся факт: они все попали сюда, потому что торопились. С наличием этого факта и его последствиями и нужно было работать. Больше ничего не имело значения.

Кто поспешил умереть, теперь расплачивается и отрабатывает. Все честно. Как штрафные круги в забеге, если ты вдруг решил срезать часть дистанции. Есть правила и есть возможность их нарушить, но если ты ей пользуешься, будь готов к последствиям.

К тому же, Акааши нравилась ирония такого штрафа. Работать со Смертью — ее инструментом, служащим, сборщиком — очень иронично для самоубийцы. А еще иронично, что будни студентов-жнецов мало отличались от будней обычных студентов во всем мире. Разными были задания и предметы, но суть оставалась той же. Теоретические занятия, проверка знаний, практика. По вечерам зубрежка или вечеринки. В общежитии все было совершенно так же, как при жизни, включая коменданта, которого все недолюбливали за строгость. Немного расстраивало только, что жнецы не играли в волейбол, и, пожалуй, волейбол был тем единственным, по чему Акааши всерьез скучал.

Акааши думал об этом, сидя на крыше трехэтажного дома и наблюдая, как в одном из дворов на окраине Токио перебрасываются мячом дети. У них не было женской или мужской команды, не было сетки. Просто встали в круг и пасовали друг другу, считая, сколько раз получится отбить мяч, пока он не упадет на землю. Акааши щурился и подмечал все ошибки, мысленно исправлял детям стойку, складывал их руки правильно, а не как придется. Стук ладоней и предплечий о тугие бока мяча не то чтобы умиротворял — в конце концов, Акааши привык сохранять спокойствие всегда, — но помогал избавиться от лишних мыслей. А для жнеца это практически первостепенно: Акааши был почти отличником в Академии и точно знал, как важно сохранять голову чистой и холодной.

Первый тревожный звоночек зазвенел где-то внутри, когда вокруг будто приглушились все звуки — все, кроме стука мяча. Акааши был почти уверен, что это просто его воображение, да и было бы логично — он ведь старался сконцентрироваться именно на стуке. Но игнорировать интуицию было бы глупо. Акааши слышал, она спасала многих жнецов от неприятностей — например, когда они теряли очки. Он на всякий случай поправил свои на переносице.

Звуки вокруг постепенно продолжали глушиться, все внимание Акааши само собой стягивалось к играющим детям, как вода, текущая к сливу. Акааши выпрямился, сел ровно, чувствуя, как деревенеет спина. Между лопаток пробежал легкий холодок, следом коснулся волосков на шее и затылке — они тут же зашевелились, а Акааши одним быстрым плавным движением поднялся на ноги. Он не нервничал, но отчетливо ощущал… не опасность даже — тревогу, которая мешалась с неприязнью и раздражением.

Привычка поправлять очки выработалась у Акааши почти сразу, и теперь он потянулся к ним, вжал перемычку в кожу на переносице. Физическое ощущение придавало уверенности и помогало сосредоточиться. Акааши легко оттолкнулся от крыши и слетел вниз, аккуратно устроился в густой кроне ближайшего к спортивной площадке дерева. Пока ему еще приходилось подходить ближе, чтобы отчетливо видеть и чувствовать каждую душу, чтобы они не сливались в один общий беспокойный поток, в котором ничего толком не разобрать. Он не переживал по этому поводу: все должно было прийти с опытом к моменту, когда придется сдавать экзамен и выпускаться из Академии.

До этого Акааши не задумывался, что придется нарабатывать и немного другой опыт.

Рядом с детьми крутился парень — шумный и веселый, он прибился к ним поиграть буквально пять минут назад. Выше, шире в плечах и явно старше всех на площадке, он был и опытнее тоже. С новой позиции Акааши видел, что он поправляет детям руки для правильного приема мяча. Он сам поправил бы точно так же. Но дело было не в этом, дело было в ощущении, которое Акааши поймал за хвост, — те самые холодок, тревога, неприязнь.

Парень вызывал желание… законсервировать его. Держать под контролем. Желательно — где-нибудь в темном закрытом помещении. Акааши представил кладовку с каменными стенами, полками и жестяными банками на них.

Осознание было неожиданным: просто это не человек, человеческая душа не вызывает таких ощущений. Никогда. Проклятые тоже должны быть совсем не такими.

По загривку снова прошелся холодок, а Акааши заметил, что парень смотрит прямо на него. Улыбается. Подмигивает. От последнего у Акааши почему-то свело зубы. Он передернул плечами и невольно потянулся пригладить волосы на затылке — снова этот фантомный холодок, который хотелось прогнать как можно быстрее.

— Я тебя сразу заметил, жнец. На той крыше. Ты почувствовал, так ведь, да? — парень легко подпрыгнул и сел рядом с Акааши на толстой ветке, как только дети разошлись по домам. — Что, поджидаешь свою работу?

Акааши смерил его долгим взглядом, отодвинулся ближе к стволу дерева и поставил ладонь козырьком — одновременно скрылся от желтых глаз и розовых бликов закатного солнца.

— Нет, — зачем-то ответил он. Внутренний голос заговорил строго, с интонациями одного из преподавателей Академии — настойчиво твердил, что ввязываться в этот разговор нельзя. Акааши сам не понимал, почему не прислушивается.

— Тогда что? Сидишь, тоскуешь по земной жизни? У вас это, говорят, не такая уж редкость. И говорят, что есть отступники, которые даже отказываются пахать в Департаменте от своей тоски. А еще говорят…

— Много же вы наслушались о жнецах. Где-то читают лекции? — перебил Акааши и тут же ощутил острое желание дать самому себе подзатыльник. Во-первых, это невежливо. Во-вторых, он понимал, что увязает в этом разговоре, а тревожное раздражение никуда так и не делось. В-третьих, он совершенно отчетливо показал это раздражение. Серьезный прокол для бесстрастного жнеца.

— Да так. Болтают всякое.

Акааши обернулся и сразу наткнулся на немигающий взгляд — любопытный, жадный — так смотрят хищники на свой обед, с которым собрались играть, раззадоривая себя и разжигая аппетит.

Вдруг стало смешно. Акааши рассмотрел вертикальный зрачок, глубокие бороздки в яркой радужке. И пустоту на дне зрачка — голодную, готовую засосать. Надо же было так долго соображать. Жнец должен уметь распознать демона за долю секунды и сделать это безошибочно. Раздражение осталось — скорее, уже на самого себя, — а тревожность исчезла.

— А вы не слушайте болтовню, — на этот раз Акааши заговорил уже спокойно, почти снисходительно. — Мало ли что придумают. В наши дни все врут, никому нельзя доверять.

— Так расскажи мне правду, — демон оживился, заерзал, потянулся ближе, нетерпеливо облизнулся. Акааши спокойно выдержал очередной голодный взгляд и коротко улыбнулся уголками губ. Он поднялся на ноги, готовый оттолкнуться от ветки и подпрыгнуть — с насиженной раньше крыши добираться до общежития Академии было удобнее.

— Доброго вам вечера. Очень не рекомендую охотиться на этой территории, она в ведомстве одного очень мстительного семпая.

Чего Акааши не ожидал, так это что демон окажется так близко. Он вскочил на ноги гораздо быстрее, чем сам Акааши, и едва не вжал его в ствол дерева. Акааши резко обдало жаром, обволокло языками пламени. Невидимые, они лизали кожу, одновременно жалили и ластились, пытаясь пробиться вглубь, внутрь, к душе. От этого перехватило дыхание, Акааши уставился в глаза демона, рассматривая в них этот огонь, — или, может, это были просто отблески заходящего солнца.

— Я люблю получать, что хочу, — сообщил ему демон и широко улыбнулся — почти дружелюбно, и от этого было немного не по себе.

Страшно не было. Акааши знал о положении вещей между жнецами и демонами — оно не менялось уже много сотен лет. И этот демон тоже не мог не знать. Перемирие всегда было шатким, но условие ненападения выполнялось обеими сторонами четко. И почти всегда. Акааши только немного завидовал — демон был сильнее, один на один Акааши ему точно проиграл бы. Это немного задевало.

— Поздравляю вас, — Акааши чуть качнул головой и пожал плечами, мягко нажал ладонью на его грудь, и демон легко поддался, отстраняясь. Ровно настолько, чтобы Акааши мог прыгнуть наконец, но и так, чтобы он еще ощущал жар на коже.

— Бокуто Котаро.

Акааши вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Я Бокуто Котаро, — пояснил демон и снова широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, но мне не очень интересно, — Акааши спружинил, потом еще раз — уже о крышу, и исчез. Строгий внутренний голос удовлетворенно хмыкнул: Акааши все-таки взял себя в руки в конце, не поддался на провокации. Даже имя не назвал. Только почему-то он все равно не был доволен до конца, и перед сном долго ворочался. Под веками вспыхивали розовые солнечные блики и желтый огонь вокруг вертикального зрачка.

***

— Не выспался? — Ойкава, отвратительно бодрый, смотрел без капли сочувствия, несмотря на тон.

Акааши недовольно поджал губы и уткнулся в свою чашку с кофе. Глупый вопрос от соседа по комнате — Акааши не высыпался почти всегда, особенно собираясь к первой паре. Это было, наверное, единственным, что его не устраивало в положении жнеца: по утрам спать хотелось точно так же, как людям. Акааши за все годы человеческой жизни так и не привык к расписанию, рассчитанному на жаворонков, и теперь уже даже не пытался — только пересиливал себя, слыша будильник.

Акааши приподнял очки и с силой потер веки.

— Ничего страшного. Как обычно.

— А я думал, ты все-таки проспишь. У тебя все равно по демонологии отлично, а сейчас лекции не то чтобы важные, повторение перед экзаменом.

Акааши неопределенно пожал плечами и опрокинул в себя остатки кофе. В кухне общежития по утрам только им и пахло — сильно, насыщенно, почти одуряюще, и это должно было немного приводить в себя. Акааши думал, что как раз прийти в себя ему не помешало бы, но ни запах кофе, ни он сам не помогали. Хотелось одного: вернуться в комнату и завернуться в одеяло. Он чувствовал за собой полное моральное право прогулять пару лекций по демонологии — за последние несколько месяцев он сильно улучшил свои баллы. Просто в эти последние несколько месяцев ему стало любопытно.

Чертово любопытство и теперь гнало его на первую пару, заставляло плескать в лицо ледяной водой и заваривать себе кофе по второму кругу.

На лекции он сидел, затерявшись среди других студентов в середине аудитории, и даже ничего не записывал, только внимательно рассматривал слайды презентации. У него был очень подробный конспект — наверняка его приводили бы в пример, если бы конспекты по демонологии кто-то проверял. Но преподаватель считал, что любой уважающий себя жнец будет слушать и записывать самостоятельно. В каком-то смысле демонологию можно было считать своеобразным курсом по самозащите. От лишней работы — в первую очередь. Демон питается душами, и его обед — это всегда неприятности для жнеца. Это лишние отчеты, объяснительные, расследование, которое может всерьез затянуться. Жнец отвечает за душу, которую ему поручено проинспектировать и забрать. И если ему это не удалось, система нагрузит и накажет его, а не демона — демон системе не принадлежит.

Только Акааши больше интересовало другое. Демоническое вмешательство — это не только дополнительная бумажная работа, сверхурочные и долгие разбирательства. Это должно быть опасно, остро и горячо. Близость демона — это что-то особенное, чего не испытаешь в Академии или Департаменте, или даже с людьми — любыми людьми. Акааши по себе это знал. И должен был, как любой другой жнец сделал бы, добавить, что это не просто особенное, а особенно мерзкое, ну или, как минимум, презренное, но не мог. Обкусал губы и щеки изнутри, пытаясь заставить себя думать об этом правильно. Или не думать вообще — это было бы лучше всего. Но когда он уже считал, что избавился от навязчивого воспоминания, перед сном под веками снова вспыхивали желтая радужка и пустой затягивающий зрачок.

Поэтому, когда Акааши снова заметил демона среди людей, он был уверен, что сам виноват. Сам притянул его. К тому же, Акааши не очень верил в случайности.

— Любишь волейбол? — демон — Бокуто Котаро, Акааши отлично помнил имя, тысячу раз повторил его про себя — плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с ним. Как будто специально занял как можно больше места, вытянул ноги, расставил локти на подлокотники. Предплечье Акааши обожгло жаром через все слои одежды.

— Может, я на работе, — Акааши покосился на Бокуто. Тот словно издевался: шумно потягивал из высокого стакана молочный коктейль, а из кармана у него торчали шоколадные батончики. Ни одному демону не нужна была обычная еда, их насыщали только души, и Акааши тихо хмыкнул. Чистый фарс.

Бокуто оглядывался, рассматривая трибуны. На площадке под ними волейбольный матч еще не начался.

— Только не говори мне, что кого-то из «Осака Блейзерс» хватит удар, я на них деньги поставил, — Бокуто снова повернулся к Акааши и сделал большие глаза. Зрачок у него сейчас был совершенно нормальным. От этого стало не по себе — Бокуто слишком хорошо изображал человека.

— У вас есть деньги?

— В отличие от тебя — да, — Бокуто самодовольно хмыкнул и протянул Акааши один из батончиков. Акааши скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.

— Что значит, в отличие от меня?

— Ну, например то, что ты точно не можешь быть сейчас на работе. И что я пошутил, я спокоен за «Осака Блейзерс», иначе не ставил бы на них.

— А у вас в кармане, кроме еды, которая вам не нужна, еще мой рабочий график, — спокойно произнес Акааши и совершенно серьезно кивнул. — Понятно.

— Графика нет, я решил не вникать в ваше расписание, какая мне разница? — Бокуто пожал плечами и зашелестел оберткой, разворачивая свой батончик. — Мне достаточно знать, что ты студент, а у студентов не бывает лицензированных кос смерти, кроме учебных на занятиях и экзаменах. И что-то я сомневаюсь, что у вас проводят пары в человеческих спорткомплексах, да еще во время волейбольных матчей.

Акааши закаменел, впился пальцами в собственные предплечья. Знание — это оружие не хуже косы смерть, и сейчас Бокуто был вооружен гораздо лучше него самого, несмотря на подробный конспект по демонологии и стопроцентную посещаемость. Акааши мог сколько угодно много знать о демонах в принципе, но он не знал ничего конкретного о Бокуто Котаро.

А Бокуто Котаро хрустел шоколадом и снова с самым невозмутимым видом шумно тянул коктейль через трубочку.

— Это опять у вас болтают всякое? — Акааши взял себя в руки и отозвался спокойно и серьезно, как и раньше.

— Не-а. Ты же сказал, что никому нельзя верить. Пришлось копаться во всяких бумажках, которые у вас любят, поднять пару старых связей, — Бокуто вздохнул. — Теперь понимаю, почему про бумажную работу говорят — «тоска смертная». Бумажная работа — это для жнецов. Для жнецов, понял? — Бокуто широко улыбался и смешно двигал бровями — Акааши стоило усилий сдержать свою улыбку. — Для служителей смерти. Поэтому — «тоска смертная».

— Я понял с первого раза, Бокуто-сан, — уголки губ все равно дрогнули. Наверное, только в этот момент Акааши понял, как сильно влип.

По залу разнесся свисток — Акааши отчетливо осознал его как сигнал для себя и Бокуто, а не команд на площадке. Первыми подали — и сразу взяли очко — «Осака Блейзерс». Акааши наблюдал за игрой молча. Думал, что у них здесь, на трибунах, счет открылся не в его пользу — Бокуто наверняка заметил короткую улыбку.

«Осака Блейзерс» играли агрессивно, азартно, с напором. И вышли в финал.

А Акааши, вернувшись в общежитие, обнаружил в кармане пиджака шоколадный батончик.

***

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы встретил в Токио демона? — осторожно спросил Акааши и скосил на Ойкаву глаза. Тот сидел за столом, подогнув под себя ногу, и что-то быстро записывал.

— Сдал бы, — ручка замерла над тетрадью. — Доложил бы куратору. Или даже сразу в Департамент, — Ойкава неприязненно дернул плечами и смешно поморщился — от этого очки чуть съехали на переносице.

— А смысл? — философски и почти безразлично уточнил Акааши. Он старался, чтобы это звучало почти как риторический вопрос — почти. Если Ойкава посчитает, что все очевидно, у него будут все основания не отвечать. Акааши давно знал, что люди — и жнецы, — слышат в основном то, что хотят услышать.

— Это уже не мое дело, — Ойкава фыркнул и аккуратно поправил очки. — Когда закончу Академию, тогда и буду с этим разбираться — или не буду, если повезет. А сейчас это работа семпаев.

— Не интересно было бы, что это за демон?

— Интересно. Потом спросил бы у семпаев. Это же пригодилось бы для борьбы, если потом придется его еще раз встретить где-нибудь.

Акааши кивнул сам себе, отвернулся от Ойкавы и уставился на собственный пиджак. Тот висел прямо у двери, так, что его хорошо было видно с нижнего яруса двухэтажной кровати. Акааши нравился ответ, он был логичным. И это был самый простой способ узнать что-то о Бокуто Котаро. Но внутри это почему-то ничего не изменило. Акааши без всякого удивления осознавал, что и теперь не собирается докладывать о Бокуто.

Он снял очки и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, попытался думать размеренно и спокойно, как делал обычно. Эту уверенность, это нежелание докладывать нужно было препарировать, разобрать по частичкам. И сообразить наконец, в чем дело. В каком месте ход рассуждений Акааши ломался и сворачивал вот в эту сторону — «Я даже не думал докладывать». Он приступал к разбору уже не первый раз, но все время проваливался.

— А что? — вдруг снова подал голос Ойкава.

Акааши неопределенно пожал плечами и отвернулся лицом к стене, показывая, что все-таки собрался спать. Память сразу подбросила ощущение того, как обожгло плечо, в ушах отдаленно отозвался стук мяча и гулкий звук, с каким тянется через трубочку коктейль.

***

— Все-таки решил болеть со мной за «Осака Блейзерс»? — Бокуто широко, радостно улыбался. Сегодня у него не было с собой никакой еды, зато на голове красовалась цветастая бейсболка и раздражала не меньше хлюпанья коктейлем. И она совершенно не подходила к пиджаку. Пиджак у Бокуто оказался почти такой же, как у Акааши, — простой и серый, только еще с декоративными заплатками на локтях.

— Просто они вышли в полуфинал, а я слежу за играми, — Акааши пожал плечами. Он достал из кармана шоколадный батончик и протянул Бокуто. — И я хотел вернуть.

Бокуто посмотрел на батончик долгим нечитаемым взглядом, но все-таки забрал. И тут же хмыкнул.

— Это другой.

— Другой, — согласился Акааши.

В глазах Бокуто вспыхнуло понимание, он резко вскинул голову, и Акааши показалось, что желтая радужка мерцает в тени козырька бейсболки. И зрачок — зрачок точно вытянулся, Акааши только не заметил, в какой момент.

— Ты меня специально ждал.

— Может быть, — Акааши хотел добавить что-то еще, но мгновенно забыл об этом. Он даже чуть отшатнулся — такой волной обдало с ног до головы. 

От Бокуто веяло чем-то густым и горючим. Как спирт, если бы у него была консистенция сливочного ликера. Акааши скорее по лицу прочитал, чем понял, что это любопытство и азарт Бокуто мешаются и плещут через край, едва не сбивая с ног. Было удивительно, как люди, проходившие мимо них в спортивный комплекс, ничего не чувствовали. Акааши казалось, даже самые невосприимчивые должны были оборачиваться.

Он хапнул воздуха ртом и инстинктивно потянулся потрогать это нечеловечески восторженное, жаркое и густое. Бокуто поймал его взгляд и радостно вскинул брови. Это немного отрезвило. Акааши выдохнул спокойнее, не стал отдергивать руку и не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как зацепить Бокуто под локоть, чтобы замаскировать движение.

— Скоро начнется матч. Идемте, Бокуто-сан.

Акааши держал Бокуто под одну руку, вторую тот спрятал в карман, но Акааши все равно казалось, что его обнимают за пояс. Может, не рука даже — по крайней мере, не одна. Невидимое и теплое мягко сжалось на боку и не отпускало до конца матча.

— Вы должны мне историю. Вы знаете, что я учусь. Я знаю только имя. Так не очень-то честно, — Акааши повернулся к Бокуто лицом сразу после финального свистка. Атмосфера вокруг снова вспыхнула, стала тягучей, алкогольной, казалось, что стоит вдохнуть глубже — свалишься пьяным. Акааши нравилось думать, что Бокуто просто сложно сдерживать свою сущность и продолжать притворяться человеком. И что это из-за него, из-за Акааши.

— Ты можешь просто сказать про меня своим и сразу получить краткую сводку, — Бокуто чуть сощурился, смотрел внимательно. Невидимое теплое объятие стало ощущаться более плотно и жестко.

— Могу, — Акааши выдержал взгляд и улыбнулся одними глазами. — Но решил получить информацию из первых рук, — он снял с Бокуто бейсболку, скомкал и оставил на сиденье, встав с него.

Бокуто тут же подскочил следом. Акааши почти физически чувствовал, как Бокуто липнет к нему всей сущностью, цепляется, пытается вплестись и смешаться с чем-то внутри него, но не может, — как масло в воде.

И это не было неприятно. Акааши не чувствовал отвращения. Не тянуло дернуть плечами и сморщиться, как сделал Ойкава при упоминании о демонах.

Бокуто сам взял его под руку на этот раз.

— Тебе откуда начинать? В смысле, я прожил долгую жизнь и все такое. Могу рассказать про контракты — хотя нет, ты уже это знаешь, наверное, будет скучно…

— Не про контракты. Про себя, Бокуто-сан. Мне интересно.

Бокуто стал похож на ребенка в Токийском диснейленде.

«Осака Блейзерс» уходили с площадки с опущенными головами.

Акааши решил, что этот сет за ним.

***

Ойкава снова обнаружился за столом. Вокруг его конспекта валялись упаковки от молочных булочек, шоколадок, крошки печенья. Акааши негромко поздоровался и получил кивок — Ойкава даже не оторвался от тетради и не выпустил изо рта очередной — что он там вообще жевал?

— Ты нацелился на высший балл?

— Естественно. У великолепного Ойкавы-сана все должно быть великолепно, — отозвался Ойкава, но из-за того, что рот был занят, вышло неразборчиво. Он с хрустом сомкнул зубы на шоколаде, и Акааши, подошедший ближе, узнал тот самый батончик, который выложил из кармана перед выходом.

Горло тревожно сжалось, и Акааши сглотнул. Бокуто не был удивлен его доброму здравию, но — но все же это еда из рук демона, пусть она и выглядела совершенно обычно… Акааши рассматривал Ойкаву, ждал и жалел, что не выбросил этот батончик сразу.

— Смотришь на меня, как на привидение, — Ойкава поднял голову, почувствовав взгляд. — О, — он посмотрел на батончик в своей руке и снова на Акааши. — Извини, не заметил, — судя по улыбке, Ойкава все прекрасно замечал. — Мне лучше думается, когда жую. Я куплю тебе такой же завтра, ладно?

— Не надо, — Акааши тихо выдохнул. Кажется, Ойкава не собирался закашлять конспект кровью, грохнуться со стула и забиться в конвульсиях. Почему-то именно так Акааши успел это себе представить. Не то чтобы это было смертельно для жнеца, но на неприятности Ойкава жаловался бы еще очень долго и наверняка попытался бы докопаться до причины своих проблем. — На здоровье.

— Ты лучший, — Ойкава засиял еще более широкой улыбкой и сунул в рот остатки шоколада. — Знаешь, если сдадим все на отлично, — напьемся. Все общежитие будет гулять, точно тебе говорю.

Переодевшись, Акааши забрался на кровать с ногами и положил на колени кодекс жнецов, но глазами все равно возвращался к Ойкаве. К беспорядку на столе. К обертке от батончика, которая металлически блестела в свете настольной лампы.

«Что значит, зачем я ем человеческую еду? — в памяти всплыл Бокуто с блестящими губами. Они сидели в кафе недалеко от спорткомплекса, и на тарелке у довольного Бокуто был жирный стейк, обжаренный на гриле. Акааши тогда снова подумал, как все-таки хорошо Бокуто прикидывается человеком. — А зачем мы вообще все делаем? Нет, я не спрашиваю, в чем смысл существования, но такие вещи — они от одного идут. Чтобы убить время, чтобы испытать что-то новое — тут кому как. Но в общем и целом все это можно объединить и сказать: просто потому что нравится. Людям вот тоже необязательно играть в волейбол, но они же играют. Им нравится. И здесь так».

Акааши опустил взгляд в кодекс. Иероглифы выглядели как-то укоризненно, точно все знали и очень осуждали Акааши. Он поднял очки на лоб и несильно надавил на веки. И все равно продолжал чувствовать молчаливое осуждение строгих строчек. Пришлось закрыть кодекс и сунуть под подушку, в которую Акааши тут же упал лицом. Спать не хотелось, но и читать что-то он тоже не мог — внимание рассеивалось, а мысли постоянно возвращались к Бокуто.

Жесткость и осуждение кодекса ощущались даже сквозь подушку. Осуждение за то, что Акааши нравилось.

***

До экзаменов Акааши встретил Бокуто еще пять раз. Каждый — как будто бы случайный, но Акааши теперь скорее поверил бы в то, что Ойкава вдруг заречется уминать молочные булочки до самого конца службы жнецом, чем в случайности. По крайней мере, те, что касались Бокуто.

— Ну, у демонов просто очень хорошая интуиция. И еще отличная чуйка, поэтому я всегда могу тебя почувствовать в мире людей — ну, в пределах нескольких кварталов, — если захочу, — поделился по этому поводу Бокуто. Выглядел он страшно довольным и словно чего-то ждал, пытливо заглядывал Акааши в лицо, даже чуть замедлил шаг.

Акааши недоуменно моргнул, а потом вдруг понял все так ясно и отчетливо, точно это загорелось у Бокуто на лбу.

— Да, Бокуто-сан. Просто удивительно, — кивнул Акааши, и вокруг Бокуто воздух вспыхнул фейерверком — так это ощущалось. У него самого снова вытянулись и стали вертикальными зрачки, которые он обычно держал нормальными, и улыбка расползлась от уха до уха.

Акааши тихо засмеялся в кулак, а Бокуто ушел чуть вперед легкой пружинящей походкой.

— Куда вы торопитесь? — Акааши не стал его догонять, все равно Бокуто то и дело останавливался, ждал, что Акааши с ним поравняется, и начинал что-нибудь рассказывать.

— Веду тебя к себе в гости, — охотно отозвался Бокуто и беспечно закинул руки за голову. Шаг у него стал еще шире.

Акааши остановился, порыв ветра растрепал ему волосы и рванул в сторону легкий шарф. Руки в карманах сжались сами собой.

— О таких вещах говорят заранее.

— Что, переживаешь, что с пустыми руками? Забудь, — Бокуто обернулся и теперь шагал задом наперед, немного медленнее, но без всякой неловкости.

— Нет, — Акааши так и не сдвинулся с места, упрямо сжал челюсти. Бокуто все-таки остановился тоже и нахмурился, глядя на Акааши уже почти с другого конца короткой аллеи.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Это не нравится мне, — поправил его Акааши.

Бокуто вдруг вырос прямо перед ним, как по щелчку пальцев. Просто в один момент он стоял в десятке метров, а в другой — уже перед самым носом, и шумно дышал, а из-за его спины вокруг расходились темные разводы, похожие на расплывающуюся акварель. Выразительные брови ниже опустились к переносице, Бокуто не моргал и в этот момент был почти собой — черты лица неуловимо изменились, и оно больше не было человеческим.

— Я люблю получать, что хочу.

— Поздравляю вас, — Акааши прямо посмотрел в нехорошо блестящие глаза напротив. Теперь было видно, как отчетливо они светятся на фоне темноты, которая сгущалась за Бокуто.

— Боишься? Правильно.

Вокруг запахло озоном. На аллее и так не было никого, а теперь исчезли даже звуки — голоса птиц, шелест деревьев, гул ветра. Сам ветер тоже больше не ощущался, а шарф Акааши висел, как ему положено. Бокуто пропустил конец шарфа между указательным и средним пальцами. Акааши ждал, что он потянет, думал, что делать, но в голове было пусто, а Бокуто так и выпустил шарф из руки, ничего не сделав.

— Думаешь, сдашь свои экзамены в этом семестре? — вдруг спросил Бокуто.

Акааши удивленно дернул бровью.

— Думаю, да.

— А я думаю — ни черта подобного. Вам же нужно быть бесстрастными, да? Жнец без эмоций — хороший жнец. А страх — это сильная эмоция, Акааши.

Темнота становилась гуще и заполняла уже не только пространство за спиной Бокуто. Она маячила на периферии зрения, Акааши отчетливо ощущал ее спиной. Солнечный свет стал серым и неестественным — может, это и вовсе не он был, а какое-то особое демоническое свечение, таких подробностей на лекциях по демонологии не рассказывали.

Акааши постарался сосредоточиться, дышал медленно и цеплялся мыслями за факты. Только факты помогут ему сейчас. А фактически он видел разозленного демона, который был так близко, разве что носом до носа Акааши не дотрагивался. Фактически он думал, что Бокуто может быть из тех, кому абсолютно плевать на перемирие между демонами и жнецами — это было бы в его характере. Фактически… Акааши не ощущал вокруг себя жгучей ярости, которую ждал. Только сильнее запахло озоном, а во рту чуть загорчило какой-то чужой незнакомой горечью.

Акааши снова встретился с Бокуто взглядом, сделал маленький шаг вперед, совсем сокращая расстояние, и легко — не поцеловал даже, дотронулся своими губами до губ Бокуто. Чужая кожа — если это была кожа сейчас — жгла, и Акааши не мог понять — жаром или холодом. Все лицо занемело, но вместо того, чтобы потерять чувствительность, Акааши отчетливо ощущал и жгучесть, и то, как губы Бокуто дрогнули. Это было жутко, было страшно — и страшно будоражило. До судорожного дыхания, до звона в ушах, до тугого узла в животе.

В ушах грохнуло, темнота вокруг рассыпалась звонкими стеклянными осколками. Они падали на асфальт, дробились в пыль, и та растворялась в воздухе у самых ног.

Акааши сделал такой же маленький шаг назад, потревожив расстелившийся вокруг щиколоток туман.

— Не обижайтесь, Бокуто-сан. Вы достаточно долго прожили в этом мире и должны понимать, что встречи на нейтральной территории — это одно, а идти в гости…

— Акааши! — Бокуто схватился за голову, потом сразу выставил руки вперед, отгораживаясь от него. — Все, хватит, я понял! — звучал он как-то совсем по-человечески отчаянно. Акааши снова негромко рассмеялся.

Они шли молча, пока впереди не показались безликие многоэтажки спального района. В том месте они обычно разделялись, Акааши отправлялся в измерение, где жнецы расположили Департамент и Академию, а Бокуто, как он говорил, возвращался ближе к центру Токио. Ему нравилось, когда вокруг было много душ.

— В следующий раз будь осторожнее, — проворчал Бокуто и скрестил руки на груди. — Я могу и не сдержаться, — он постучал пальцем по губам.

— Хорошо. Я подумаю. В зависимости от того, нужно ли мне будет, чтобы вы сдерживались, — Акааши подпрыгнул, чтобы скрыться на крышах, но успел заметить выражение лица Бокуто. Можно было делать ставку на то, что ни один жнец или человек в жизни не видел настолько сложного выражения лица у демона.

***

Они с Ойкавой все-таки напились. Акааши не планировал, Ойкава был абсолютно уверен, что не опьянеет так быстро. Оба ошиблись. Акааши теперь с трудом забрасывал ноги Ойкавы — они были гораздо тяжелее, чем казались, — на чью-то кровать. Тащить его на собственном горбу к ним в комнату Акааши не собирался.

— Это будет наш последний семестр в Академии, потом начнутся бесконечные трудовые будни… — тянул Ойкава, пока Акааши доставал из-под него одеяло.

— Я перестал понимать, мы отмечаем успешную сдачу экзаменов или горюем по ушедшим студенческим дням? — пробормотал Акааши. Ответа он не ждал, но Ойкава стал о чем-то рассуждать. Акааши его больше не слушал, постарался плотнее завернуть в одеяльный кокон и вышел под выразительное, но быстро стихающее бормотание.

Уйти с вечеринки незаметно у Акааши не получается. Однокурсник цепко поймал его за локоть, едва Акааши вышел из чужой комнаты, и втянул в кружок чуть дальше по коридору. Черт знает, почему они собрались здесь, — мало ли какое место пьяным может показаться удобным? Акааши сейчас и сам не думал, что сидеть на полу в коридоре — это что-то странное. Ну да, просто ребята вышли из общей кухни, отделившись от основного гуляния.

— Вот, Акааши нам расскажет, — однокурсник тяжело опустился на пол у стены и потянул Акааши за рукав, вынуждая сесть рядом.

— О чем? — вяло отозвался Акааши. Где-то на фоне вертелись мысли, что если он сейчас задержится, рискует заснуть прямо так, привалившись плечом к стене.

— О девушках, конечно, — в кругу воодушевленно одобрительно загалдели. — Ты же все время мотаешься в мир людей. Значит, на свидания. Значит, твоя зазноба не из нашей общаги, а раз не из нашей, то из женской. Или, может, она не одна?

— Или вообще она из Департамента?

— Или из преподавателей! — со всех сторон посыпались новые предположения.

Акааши надеялся резко протрезветь — вот прямо сейчас, ну хотя бы немного. Потому что чуть не сболтнул, что ни с кем из женского общежития он на свидания не ходит — и это неизбежно потянуло бы за собой новый очень неудобный вопрос: а с кем ходит тогда?

— Ну, колись, — кто-то похлопал Акааши между лопаток. Он обернулся и серьезно посмотрел парню прямо в глаза — смутно знакомое лицо, но они точно в разных группах.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — отчетливо проговорил Акааши, и за кадром осталось «прямо на тебя».

Его вовсе не тошнило, от алкоголя только было мутно в голове и перед глазами, были не лады с вестибулярным аппаратом и жутко клонило в сон, но желудок Акааши еще не ненавидел. Зато Акааши мысленно себя поздравил: фраза оказалась идеальной для того, чтобы сразу сменить тему, переключить чужое внимание. Ему даже помогли подняться, и Акааши отказался от провожатого.

У него на этаже было совсем тихо. Все, кто гулял, собирались под самой крышей — подальше от коменданта. В коридоре едва уловимо гудели лампы, а в пустой комнате не было и этого звука. Акааши упал на кровать, и тишина тут же стала давить на уши, стал отчетливо слышен шум крови, а в голове что-то будто гудело — недостаточно, чтобы это сильно раздражало, но достаточно, чтобы стало проблематично заснуть.

Акааши лежал поверх одеяла, поленившись переодеться, и смотрел в нависающий над головой второй ярус кровати. В голову вдруг пришло, что такие кровати в общежитии установили специально, чтобы никто не водил гостей на ночь. Наверное, и в женском такие стоят, раз все навещают мир людей на свиданиях. Шорох и скрип на отдельной кровати не так сильно мешал бы соседу — при условии пониженного общего уровня стыда в комнате. С двухъярусной кроватью это вряд ли прошло бы — она раскачивалась, даже когда Ойкава ночью тихо залезал наверх, закончив с учебой.

А если бы Акааши вдруг вздумал привести Бокуто, скрип наверняка был бы просто кошмарный, а Ойкава там наверху думал бы, что его самолет проваливается в воздушные ямы. Мысль заставила Акааши рассмеяться. Он отвернулся в подушку. Совсем не думалось о том, что он в любом случае не стал бы приглашать в общежитие демона — хоть Бокуто, хоть кого еще. Думалось, как это могло бы быть, если бы.

Бокуто бы шумно залезал под одеяло. Или случайно скомкал его так, что оно сбилось бы в ногах. И сразу полез бы целоваться, и сунул горячие руки под рубашку. Акааши с улыбкой прикрыл глаза и сам поднял рубашку, провел ладонями по своим бокам и животу. У Бокуто руки были шире и наверняка теплее.

Очки слетели и упали на кровать рядом с подушкой, когда Акааши резко повернул голову. Он горячо выдохнул, огладил шею от самого уха до плеча, стал вслепую расстегивать пуговицы и нажал второй рукой на пах. Внизу живота тянуло приятно и одновременно чуть болезненно, и по всему телу из паха расходились волны — неспокойное вскипающее море. Под закрытыми веками появлялись смутные образы, а в реальности сильно не хватало тяжести чужого тела — материальной, настоящей. Акааши перекатился на живот — в воображении он подмял Бокуто под себя, — и прикусил уголок подушки. Голова кружилась чуть больше, чем когда он был просто пьян и еще не возбужден.

Горячие волны продолжали гулять по телу, а Акааши постепенно терял связь с реальностью, хотя еще думал, что не спит. Сознание расплывалось по отрывочным образам, и Акааши это совсем не смущало. Чужие твердые плечи под ладонями; лихорадочный блеск в желтых глазах; вертикальный зрачок, расползающийся по яркой, будто подсвеченной изнутри радужке; сильные ноги сжимают бока — пусть даже до боли, так даже лучше, наверняка в духе Бокуто; влажная рука; гладкая нежная кожица головки, скользящая между пальцами. Последнее было самым реальным, но Акааши так этого и не сообразил, из дремы он выпал в беспокойный, беспорядочный сон, в котором продолжали мелькать образы. В основном Бокуто — больше всего Бокуто.

Акааши проснулся от того, что на плечи легло одеяло. Он не сразу понял, в чем дело. В крови еще плескалось теплое, пусть и постепенно отступающее возбуждение, под веками мелькали ровные зубы в широкой улыбке, подставленный под губы кадык и жесткие короткие ресницы — последним Акааши снилось, как Бокуто зажмурился.

Понадобилось секунд десять, чтобы сообразить, что никакого Бокуто нет, сам Акааши все еще не протрезвел, его кровать слегка шатается, и вообще он умудрился заснуть с рукой в штанах.

Акааши чуть поморщился, доставая руку — на ладони стыла смазка, все же он был слишком пьян, чтобы кончить в полусне.

Кровать перестала дрожать, и сверху послышался удовлетворенный вздох.

— Ойкава? — тихо, сипло, почти шепотом позвал Акааши.

— М-м? — донеслось с верхнего яруса.

— Все нормально? — Акааши тихо завозился, под одеялом стаскивая с себя штаны. Нужно было аккуратно сложить их, повесить в шкаф, нужно было снять уже безнадежно измятую рубашку… Акааши только тихо вздохнул, подтянул ноги к груди и натянул одеяло повыше на плечо.

— М-м, — на этот раз мычание было утвердительным. — Скоро утро. Там все спать расходились, меня подняли и отправили к себе, — он чуть помолчал и добавил: — Во рту противно и все конечности свинцовые.

Акааши кивнул сам себе, мысленно соглашаясь — сам он ощущал примерно то же.

— Буду шантажировать тебя позой, в которой ты тут лежал, — пробормотал Ойкава со смешком, судя по шороху, перевернулся и затих.

«Интересно, кому ты собрался про это рассказывать, кому вообще есть до этого дело?» — Акааши тоже посмеялся, но про себя, и снова отключился.

Акааши понял, кому, уже на следующее утро, но Ойкаве от этого было бы ни холодно ни жарко. Вряд ли имя Бокуто Котаро о чем-то сказало бы ему.

Бокуто так и не шел из головы, и почему-то казалось, что он уже все знает. Точнее, нет, не так: Акааши был достаточно спокойным и рациональным, рассуждал логически и понимал, что Бокуто не может ничего узнать, пока сам Акааши не выйдет в мир людей и не окажется достаточно близко. Здесь, в общежитии, Академии и любом из отделов Департамента он просто недосягаем. И он, и его — душа, состояние, эмоции? Что вообще демон чувствует в нем? Акааши вспоминал свои ощущения, вспоминал жар и невидимые касания, и то, как воспринимаются чужие вспышки — радости, обиды, любопытства. Чуждого самому Акааши демонического голода. Акааши решил про себя все это назвать сущностью.

И ничего про изменения в этой сущности Бокуто сразу узнать не мог. Пока.

Зато мгновенно должен был уловить через пару недель.

Акааши специально опоздал. На этот раз играли не слишком именитые команды, кажется, это вообще был товарищеский матч, и на трибунах почти не было народа. Акааши без проблем пропустили после начала игры. И первое, что он увидел, усевшись на свое место, — это немигающий взгляд Бокуто напротив. Тот безошибочно нашел Акааши и пялился на него, не моргая, через весь зал.

Привычные три сета, и все три сета Акааши слабо понимал, что происходило на площадке, но упрямо сидел на месте. Подмывало демонстративно встать и выйти. И он читал, — через весь зал мог прочесть, ей-богу, — у Бокуто на лице, что тот ждет этого. Его нетерпение било в грудь потоками горячего воздуха. Казалось, люди тоже это начали чувствовать. Или, может, обе команды просто нервничали — игра не шла ни у одних, ни у других, и последний сет затягивался. Акааши оставался на месте, испытывал собственную выдержку и собирался с мыслями.

Он встал только после финального свистка и прощания команд, и сразу же забыл, кто выиграл. Краем глаза он заметил, как на другой стороне трибун мелькнула тень — и сразу пропала.

Акааши знал, что это за тень, и был готов к тому, что Бокуто поймает его у выхода — буквально. Он вырос перед самым носом, как только демон умел, и схватил Акааши за плечи.

— Почему ты…

— Я согласен.

Они заговорили одновременно: Бокуто — раздраженно, с запалом, и Акааши — твердо и спокойно. И замолчали так же синхронно.

— Вы как-то приглашали меня в гости, — так же невозмутимо пояснил Акааши, поняв, что Бокуто ждет объяснений. — И я согласен зайти к вам.

Пришлось на секунду зажмуриться, Акааши попытался вдохнуть поглубже. Нос, рот, уши, глаза, кажется, тоже, — все органы чувств залепило чужим ощущением, оно даже близко не походило на что-то привычное, более-менее человеческое. Густо, терпко, обжигающе. Акааши казалось, что его с ног до головы облили озокеритом, и тот теперь застывал, забивая каждую пору.

Акааши очнулся, когда они уже шли по той аллее, где Бокуто начинал обижаться и злиться тогда — месяц, два назад? Кажется, даже больше. Его пальцы крепко вцепились в широкую шершавую ладонь Бокуто, а тот все прибавлял шаг. Если бы Акааши поддавался, они бы уже наверняка бежали.

— Почему, блин, так долго? — пробормотал Бокуто, буквально затолкав Акааши в номер — оказалось, он жил в отеле. Небольшом, но очень приличном, судя по фойе. Кажется, тут было чисто — Акааши не мог оценить толком, прижатый к стене в маленьком коридоре номера. Свет так и остался выключенным, Бокуто кусал губы и язык, заслонял обзор. Акааши только догадывался и ориентировался на свежий запах кондиционера для белья с легкой примесью моющих средств.

— Я думал, демон должен быть терпеливым, чтобы взращивать души для себя, — Акааши сам поймал язык Бокуто, втянул в рот и прикусил, ладонями тут же собирая с чужих лопаток дрожь.

— Тогда тебе нужен какой-то другой демон, — пробормотал Бокуто в губы, когда Акааши отпустил его язык. И недоуменно заморгал, отступая на шаг, потом еще один — Акааши настойчиво толкал его в грудь.

— Нет, — Акааши покачал головой, замолчал, сделал несколько шагов, тесня Бокуто, и продолжил, только когда тот упал спиной на кровать. — Не нужен.

***

— Расскажи про питание, — Акааши давно об этом думал и был уверен, что запнется, как только затронет тему. Но ничего такого не произошло. Прозвучало совсем обыденно и спокойно. Акааши прикрыл глаза, понимая, что, в общем-то, готов о чем угодно говорить так — если с Бокуто. С ним было удивительно просто, учитывая сложный характер и демоническую сущность.

— В смысле? — Бокуто подполз ближе, медленно лениво зевнул, обнял Акааши и подтянул к себе.

— В прямом, — устроившись удобнее, Акааши положил руку Бокуто на шею, на автомате стал поглаживать от затылка до плеч, мягко потер первые позвонки. Бокуто опустил голову, подставляясь. — У нас на лекциях говорили об этом схематично.

Бокуто хрюкнул от смеха, еще больше придвинулся и вообще положил голову Акааши на грудь.

— Вот ты любишь рапс в горчице и черничные пироги?

— Да, — Акааши пожал плечами и стал медленно зарываться пальцами в волосы Бокуто, слегка нажимая на кожу.

— И ты говорил, что твой сосед по комнате все время покупает молочные булочки.

Акааши хмыкнул.

— А здесь в отеле девочки с ресепшена заказывают пиццу с ананасами и курицей.

— Ведете к тому, что одни демоны предпочитают молочных детей, а другие — гавайцев?

— Нет, — Бокуто снова рассмеялся и потерся об Акааши теплой щекой. — Хотя да. Дело не в гавайцах, а в душах. Ну, как бы… — он пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Вроде как в их типажах? Вкусах? Сладкое-соленое — это слишком просто, пицца и черничный пирог сложнее. И души есть как соль и сахар, а есть — как пиццы. А есть те, которые можно приготовить по своему вкусу, и тогда ты заключаешь контракт. Какие-то готовятся быстро, но если тебе нужен шедевр, то ты простоишь у плиты не десять и даже не двадцать лет. И ты с нуля выращиваешь себе все ингредиенты, копаешься в почве, удобряешь ее, поливаешь душу — в общем, ты понял. Это долго.

— Вы это так и ощущаете? Солоно или сладко?

— Конечно, нет, — Бокуто пожал плечами и, видимо, моргнул — кожу Акааши защекотали ресницы. — В этом языке нет слов, которыми можно описать душу на вкус демона.

— А в каком есть?

— В том, который никто, кроме демонов, не может выучить. Физически, — Бокуто приподнял голову и самодовольно улыбнулся. Хотя, несмотря на улыбку, взгляд у него был серьезным, а на дне зрачков блеснуло что-то опасное.

— И что, вы готовите себе души или заказываете пиццу? — Акааши не удержался и поморщился. Может, ему и нравился Бокуто, но гастрономические интересы демонов все же вызывали отторжение, как у любого жнеца.

Бокуто заметил, как он сморщил нос, и рассмеялся.

— Я уже говорил, что не слишком терпеливый?

Акааши изогнул бровь и кивнул — не столько в ответ на вопрос, сколько показывая, что понял, о чем Бокуто хотел сказать.

— Ну вот. Копаться на грядках и стоять у плиты — это не мое. Но я и не объедаю всякую дикую малину бесконтрольно, чтоб ты знал! — Бокуто поднял брови и чуть надул губы, готовый обидеться в следующую секунду в случае чего. Акааши серьезно кивнул и загладил ему челку назад. Лицо у Бокуто мгновенно расслабился, он зажмурился и снова прижался к груди Акааши щекой. — Просто иногда я вижу то, что хочу. И беру.

— Вы любите получать то, что хотите, — кивнул Акааши и тихо хмыкнул. — Ладно, поднимайтесь, Бокуто-сан. Мне нужно возвращаться.

— Ака-а-а-аши! — Бокуто только сильнее стиснул Акааши — у того от неожиданности выбило воздух из легких. — Ты за последние три месяца уже седьмой раз у меня в гостях и ни разу не оставался на ночь. Почему? Представляешь, была бы вся-вся ночь впереди, столько можно успеть, — Бокуто все же приподнялся на локтях и поиграл бровями.

— Жнецам, в отличие от демонов, нужно спать, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши выскользнул из-под него и сразу зацепил свои брюки, встряхнул, чтобы расправить штанины.

Бокуто по-пластунски подполз к краю кровати и обнял Акааши сзади, сразу уткнулся губами ему в поясницу и горячо выдохнул.

— Боишься спать при мне?

— Если вы пытаетесь взять меня на слабо, то это не пройдет, — Акааши прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился на чуть влажном прикосновении губ. Оно было веским аргументом, но все равно недостаточным, чтобы остаться. — Это не страх, а техника безопасности.

— Ненавижу, когда ты про меня говоришь этими вашими канцелярскими терминами, — пробормотал Бокуто и потянул его назад — достаточно сильно, чтобы Акааши сразу упал на спину.

— Ну, а вы бы съели мою душу?

Бокуто, казалось, всерьез задумался, когда Акааши повернулся в кольце рук.

— Так просто — нет, — медленно ответил Бокуто. — А ты заключил бы со мной контракт?

— Нет, — в отличие от него Акааши не раздумывал. И теперь опасался, что Бокуто надуется или разозлится.

— Это хорошо, потому что иначе я бы разочаровался в тебе, и было бы уже совсем не так, — Бокуто же, напротив, заулыбался. — Это — то, что дает тебе этот… привкус? Ноту? Секретный ингредиент. Это сразу чувствуется.

— Вы сейчас звучите, как мазохист. Не можете съесть блюдо, которое стоит перед вами, сидите и мучительно принюхиваетесь, — Акааши поднял брови. Бокуто заулыбался шире и громко хмыкнул.

— Ну, пусть я мазохист. А ты все равно не хочешь оставаться на ночь, хотя я только принюхиваюсь!

— Бокуто-сан, я прекрасно понимаю, что если бы вам так сильно хотелось мою душу, вы бы нарушили перемирие и взяли силой — сплю я или нет, — Акааши стал аккуратно, медленно выпутываться из объятий, потянулся за своей рубашкой — вот же, снова бросил на полу, снова помял. — Просто мне действительно нужно поспать ночью. А с вами это невозможно, — он легонько щелкнул Бокуто по носу, и тот засмеялся, утягивая Акааши в поцелуй.

***

К выпускному экзамену Акааши не готовился. В этом просто не было смысла. Или ты знаешь, что делать, или нет. Или ты достаточно осторожен, аккуратен и бесстрастен, чтобы вынести вердикт, или нет. И ловкость — еще один твой аргумент, который может стать решающим. Людям обычно свойственно бороться за жизнь до последнего, даже когда тело не двигается, и твоя задача — не попасть под раздачу, когда эта борьба начнется. Акааши видел, как бешеными потоками из умирающих вылетают видеопленки с воспоминаниями. Их нужно отсмотреть, чтобы оценить и забрать душу, и при этом не попасться им, не пустить в себя, не дать растерзать.

— Учебная коса смерти неудобная, — пожаловался Ойкава, вертя в руках небольшой легкий топорик. Акааши посмотрел на такой же в своей руке.

— А ты бы какую хотел?

— Мне нравятся арбалеты. Но это не пойдет, стрелы могут закончиться. Еще танто классные.

Акааши одобрительно покивал. Танто ему тоже нравились, и он бы не отказался от такой косы.

— Ладно, вон дом нашей цели. Он что, тихо умрет в постели?

Акааши подошел к забору вслед за Ойкавой и раскрыл дело, которое им выдали. Фотография — большие глаза смотрят с любопытством, нахальная улыбка, рыжие волосы, — минимальные данные. Всю остальную информацию им предстояло собрать и отсмотреть на пленках.

— Слишком молодой, без хронических заболеваний. Вряд ли.

Акааши легко оттолкнулся, подпрыгнул и приземлился уже у запасного входа в дом. Все-таки работать в городе было в разы удобнее: можно усесться где-нибудь на крыше и смотреть в окна, наблюдая за целью. Этот же дом стоял чуть поодаль от Токио — пара десятков километров, — и на отшибе. Вокруг — никаких соседей, главная магистраль далеко.

— Красиво, — оценил Ойкава. Он, в отличие от Акааши, решил перескочить только забор и пройтись через сад. Акааши тоже обернулся посмотреть — там раскинулись огромные кусты пионов, наверное, можно было бы набрать двадцать охапок и украсить банкетный зал к свадьбе. Или похоронам, это уместнее. Белые и розоватые лепестки казались совсем бледными в лунном свете, а бордовые отливали темной синевой.

— За ними тут хорошо ухаживают. Смотри, — Акааши кивнул на беседку чуть поодаль. Ту обвили плетистые розы. — Может, парень занялся флористикой, выращивает на продажу.

— Вот и узнаем, — Ойкава подошел ближе и толкнул дверь. Не заперто — очень опрометчиво. Акааши чуть нахмурился.

В доме было темно, свет не горел ни в одной комнате, только откуда-то сверху доносились приглушенные звуки — несколько голосов, музыка. Судя по всему, там работал телевизор.

— Наблюдаем и делаем выводы, — напомнил Акааши — на самом деле, не Ойкаве, а себе.

— Я знаю, он умрет только через неделю, — Ойкава отмахнулся и бесшумно взбежал по лестнице.

Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, Акааши замер и мертвой хваткой вцепился в плечо Ойкавы. Тот и не думал двигаться, тоже остановился и посмотрел на Акааши. Они оба чувствовали и оба точно знали: душа в доме одна. А вот их парень все равно не один. И дело не в телевизоре.

— У нас гости, — низкий, будто гудящий голос прозвучал прямо над ухом.

Акааши знал, как это называется, когда ты с трудом замечаешь движение. Когда кто-то вырастает прямо перед тобой за долю секунды. Когда душа одна, а человек — не один.

Это называется демон.

Он развернулся молча, попытался полоснуть косой демону по груди, но не успел. Ойкава вскочил на перила лестницы и занес косу для удара сверху — медленно, слишком медленно, Акааши уже понял это. Демон сделал подсечку, и Ойкаве пришлось спрыгнуть, зацепиться за столбики перил одной рукой и резко подтянуться, чтобы снова оказаться на этаже.

— Ого-го! — из приоткрытой двери комнаты лился и мелькал холодный свет. В проеме появилась лохматая макушка. Акааши увернулся от руки демона — садовые ножницы? откуда у него садовые ножницы? — и внимательнее глянул на парня. Большие глаза, нахальная улыбка, пачка чипсов в руках. — У меня воровать нечего, если что! Вакатоши-кун, ну что ты так, ребята, может, просто домом ошиблись.

Вакатоши-кун чуть не раскроил Ойкаве череп одним кулаком — тот едва успел отскочить.

— Это не воры. Жнецы, такие, как эти, собирают души, — обидно было, как спокойно разговаривал Вакатоши-кун. Голос не дрогнул, дыхание даже не участилось.

— Как ты?

— Нет, они как бы… по лицензии.

Акааши проскользнул под рукой Вакатоши-куна, которой он пытался удержать Ойкаву за шею, и изо всех сил ударил косой смерти под коленями, надеясь перерезать сухожилия. Может, и получилось, только на демонах все заживало куда быстрее. Зато Ойкаву Вакатоши-кун отпустил, а сам отступил на пару шагов.

— А если я тебе свою обещал, это что, не лицензия?

— Для них — нет.

— Нечестно! Эй, слышали? Я уже ему обещал, — парень встал рядом с демоном, и Акааши с Ойкавой замерли. Слишком близко, слишком мало места. Задеть человека косой раньше времени — провалить экзамен.

— Брать такие обещания — нечестно, — зло бросил Ойкава.

— Заключение контракта с демоном — это как бы… нелегально, — Акааши решил дать пояснения так же, как Вакатоши-кун, — в конце концов, так и правда выходило точнее и понятнее.

— А вы типа полиция? — оживился парень и захрустел чипсами.

— Тендо, подожди в комнате, — от такого, как этот Вакатоши-кун, Акааши ожидал скорее четких указаний — хмурый и явно неулыбчивый, в плечах он был, кажется, даже шире Бокуто, да и казался выше, — но Тендо он предлагал, а не приказывал.

— Тендо должен умереть через неделю в этом доме. А нам нужно выполнить работу и забрать душу, — Акааши не собирался ничего скрывать, так было проще. Ситуация — форс-мажор, в любом случае им с Ойкавой придется писать подробные отчеты и отправлять дело на расследование. Или, что скорее, их самих загрузят этим делом. Акааши понял, что их экзамен серьезно затягивался, и тихо вздохнул.

— Тогда поговорим через неделю, — предложил Вакатоши-кун и склонил голову набок — указывал на дверь.

Ойкава бессильно зарычал и буквально слетел по лестнице. Акааши машинально поклонился и попрощался, прежде чем выйти.

***

— …и теперь первым пунктом у нас в задании стоит «приложить все усилия, чтобы уничтожить демона», — закончил Акааши и прикрыл глаза. Он лежал на кровати в номере Бокуто, раскинув руки и ноги, а сам Бокуто слушал с таким озабоченным лицом, словно экзамен сдавал, как минимум, его родной сын.

Акааши ничего не хотелось. Оказалось, что отчитываться в Департаменте — это более утомительно, чем драться с демоном. В ушах так и стояло издевательское «Что ж, ваш экзамен несколько усложнился». Акааши поморщился.

— Если два студента завалят Ушиваку… Ушиджиму Вакатоши, — пояснил Бокуто, поймав вопросительный взгляд Акааши, — то я буду очень громко смеяться.

— Ты его знаешь?

— А то. В Японии он сильно наследил за последние… — Бокуто поднял глаза к потолку, подсчитывая или вспоминая, — лет триста или четыреста. В Мияги он у ваших вообще должен быть синонимом Больших Проблем. Знатный садовник, хобби у него такое. Он свои души всегда готовит, выращивает долго. То есть, понимаешь, очень долго. Не знаю, может, у него голодание какое лечебное каждый раз. Вообще не удивляюсь, что он все время копается в земле, — медитирует так, наверное. Выращивает себе душу и попутно еще что-нибудь, смотрит, что все растет и рано или поздно расцветает, и успокаивается, и терпит дальше.

Акааши вспомнил огромные кусты пионов, увитую розами беседку и тихо хмыкнул.

— Слабые места?

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе прикончить собрата?

— Что-то я не слышал, чтобы у демонов была какая-то солидарность, — Акааши изогнул бровь, не открывая глаз. — Это же конкуренция.

— Тут ты прав, — Бокуто плюхнулся рядом с ним, но больше ничего так и не ответил.

***

Акааши смотрел в небо и щурился на солнце. Учебная коса смерти была легкой, но сейчас почему-то оттягивала руку. Над головой постепенно превращался в точку частный самолет с Ушиджимой Вакатоши и Тендо Сатори на борту.

— Вот уж не думал, что флористика приносит столько денег, — фыркнул Ойкава, стоявший рядом. Он точно так же запрокинул голову и сощурился, хотя и приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком. — Не знаю, что лучше. С одной стороны, хорошо, что они улетели, — нам меньше мороки. А с другой — очень жалко, что я ему не сверну теперь шею собственными руками, — у Ойкавы в голосе была отчетливо слышна жажда крови одного конкретного демона.

Акааши тоже чувствовал странную смесь облегчения и досады. Они с Ойкавой хорошо покромсали Ушиджиму, но в итоге все же упустили. Драться на открытой взлетно-посадочной полосе было куда проще и удобнее, чем в тесноте небольшого дома. Под ногами у Акааши лежали окровавленные перчатки и еще кусок ткани — с рукава Ушиджимы. Он неудачно схватился прямо за косу смерти, и, пусть удар в итоге был остановлен, кровь ему все-таки пустили. Акааши тихо прицыкнул: толку? Рана уже должна была затянуться.

— Дело переходит в ведомство британского отделения Департамента, — негромкий голос экзаменатора за спиной вывел из странного секундного транса и заставил обоих жнецов обернуться. — Вам нужно написать окончательные отчеты и перечислить нюансы, которые помогут британским коллегам.

— И что это значит? — Ойкава подозрительно сощурился.

Экзаменатор поджал губы — это явно была не та новость, которую он хотел сообщать.

— Технически, даже без пересмотра видеопленок с воспоминаниями вы не могли бы неверно оценить душу, раз она была связана с демоном, — он замолчал. У Акааши дрогнули уголки губ, но он все же сдержал улыбку. — Экзамен закончен. Вы можете выбрать личные косы смерти и новые очки.

Ойкава улыбался широко и хищно. Он поднял руку, и Акааши с силой ударил ладонью по ладони. На пустынной взлетной полосе звук казался оглушающим.

***

— Что возьмешь себе? Выбрал косу? Ты говорил, что хочешь танто, тебе уже выдали на него лицензию? — Бокуто возник рядом, как только Акааши добрался до города.

— Следите за мной? — он покосился на Бокуто и чуть сощурился.

— Конечно. Смотрел, как вы кружились с Ушивакой. Танцы, — весело фыркнул Бокуто. — А вообще, я жду свое «спасибо».

Акааши резко остановился, замер у спортивной площадки в каком-то дворе спального района. Было слышно, как на другом ее конце дети перебрасываются мячом — знакомые звуки ударов и голоса. Акааши уже слышал их — казалось, очень давно, на деле же — в начале своего последнего учебного года в Академии.

— Вы что-то сделали, — осторожно начал Акааши, и Бокуто кивнул. — Вы виделись с Ушиджимой Вакатоши, — еще кивок. — И вы… что?

— Подпортил ему физиономию. То есть, я хотел сказать, мы поделили территорию по-честному, — Бокуто самодовольно улыбался и перекатывался с пятки на носок. — Ему-то, в целом, все равно, где душу растить. И в Японии у слишком многих жнецов на него зуб, а тут еще был бы я — уже не слишком спокойная жизнь. При такой можно проснуться однажды — а у тебя в саду уже все цветки обломаны.

— Спасибо, — медленно произнес Акааши. — И я выбрал вакидзаси. Достаточно острый, чтобы снести вам голову, если вы еще раз вмешаетесь в дела Департамента.

— За это ты мне и нравишься, — Бокуто проурчал это над самым ухом — низко и так отчетливо, что у Акааши по позвоночнику скатилась резонирующая с голосом вибрация. Все тело окутывала тягучая жаркая пелена, словно его со всех сторон обнимали — пять, десять, двадцать пар рук. Если у демонов это невидимое обычному глазу называлось руками.

От Бокуто веяло обещанием ада на земле, тяжелой, давящей опасностью. Ощущение перемежалось яркими свежими вспышками его совершенно непосредственного детского восторга. Акааши чувствовал, как одновременно сдавило легкие и припекло в паху.

— Вы мне тоже нравитесь вот за это, — Акааши поднял голову и прямо встретил голодный горящий взгляд — жидкое золото, которое впору заливать в глотку.


End file.
